Something
by I'm doin' it for the thrill
Summary: Most people say they know Mark Sloan he is a shallow manwhore who slept with his best friend's wife. But there is a reason Mark Sloan is the way he is, and that reason is about to land in Seattle.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"This is kind of exciting," said Meredith. She was standing out on the roof with Derek, Mark, Lexie, Cristina, the Chief and Addison. Yes Addison was back in Seattle temporarily to help with a major surgery.

"We've had visiting surgeons before," said Derek.

"But this one knows you," she said. "You said you knew her when you were in college."

"I did," smiled Derek. "She is a very old friend. I'm glad you'll get to meet her."

"Me too," smiled Meredith. "But uh...earlier Mark went a little funny when I brought the subject up."

"Ah yeah Abby and Mark have an...lets say interesting history," said Derek.

"And what does that mean? He slept with her didn't he?"

"Yes," said Derek.

"Has he told Lexie that his ex is coming into town?"

"Half the hospital has slept with Mark," said Derek. "But she doesn't need to worry about Abby, trust me what you see with her is what you get."

"Here comes the chopper," said Meredith as the helicopter came into view.

* * *

"Is that her?" Meredith whispered to Derek ten minutes later. The helicopter had just landed and turned off it's engine. People had started to walk out onto the roof, they looked to be interns they had been told that Dr. Hart was flying in from a medical trial in Prague and so still had interns on board. A woman who looked to be in her early thirties stepped off the helicopter, she had short dark hair and large dark sunglasses on, she was reading a file as she walked.

"That's Abby," said Derek.

"Dr. Hart," said Richard stepping forward.

"Saluto," said Abby barely glancing up. She took the chart that Lexie was holding out to her. "Mi chiamo Abby Hart."

"You are in America Abby," said Derek smiling at the woman in front of him who had clearly not changed at all. Abby was brilliant at what she did, she was handpicked right out of med school and into one of the best cardiothoracic departments in New York, but she was a scatterbrain most of the time. She had the weird habit of staying up for literally days at a time and not slowing down at all until she crashed, she could focus one hundred and five percent on whatever surgery she was doing at the time while being oblivious to what was going on around her, the OR could be on fire and she wouldn't even glance up.

"Shep?" asked Abby only just realizing that she recognized a few people in the crowd of doctors.

"It's nice to see you again," said Derek leaning forward and kissing her cheek politely.

"It's great to see you, god...it's been like four years, I got your emails," she said.

"Well you replied so I figured you got them," said Derek.

"I'm in New York," said Abby then she turned to one of the interns of her left. "I want to shop while I'm here, schedule that in and call my mother and tell her I'm in Orlando."

"Right away," said the eager young intern.

"This isn't New York," said Richard. "Seattle Grace, I'm Richard Webber we talked on the phone."

"Um...no sorry I don't remember," said Abby. "You probably talked to someone else, I have long since lost control of my schedule and where I end up. But I'm here and I have read the chart and...what are all these people doing standing out here in the cold, it's freezing."

"This is the team you will be working with," said Richard.

"And we couldn't meet inside?" said Abby.

"Uh of course," said Richard,

"Okay," said Abby then she turned back to her interns. "You are all dismissed, amazing work these past few weeks but go home to your families. The chopper will take you back to the airport."

"Uh...okay everyone inside and we'll meet in the conference room in..."

"Twenty minutes works for me," said Abby. "I need coffee and these shades are not vanity, I have been flying for what feels like years."

"Alright the conference room in twenty minutes," said Richard.

"Fine," said Abby heading for the door.

"When was the last time you slept?" Mark called after her.

"London," she called over her shoulder.

"You might have to push the surgery," said Addison to Richard quietly.

* * *

"I wish you would just make up your damn mind!" snapped Abby. She was standing outside the conference room. She had changed clothes, freshened up and had gotten a very large cup of coffee. Derek approached her, she was on her cell phone and she didn't look happy. "Oh you know what? I am done arguing about this today, we're just going to start over tomorrow! Bye!"

"Everything alright?" Derek asked.

"Hmmm," she said glancing around. "I can't believe you didn't call me to tell me I was coming to see you."

"I was going to but it was all last minute," said Derek. "Addison only arrived a few hours ago.'

"So she is actually here I thought I was hallucinating," said Abby. "It was a long flight."

"No you weren't hallucinating," Derek laughed.

"Look I'm not sure if I'm caught up with you, I read all your emails but you know what my memory is like," said Abby. "She did the nasty with Sloan, you hooked up with a lusty intern there was some stuff in between but you guys got divorced, and now the lusty intern is your special someone."

"Pretty much," said Derek. "So...Mark?"

"What about him?" asked Abby casually.

"Have the two of you talked since you left New York?"

"No," said Abby. "But we left things good."

"Uh huh," said Derek knowing exactly how Mark reacted when Abby had moved out of their apartment and left New York.

"We did," she smiled. "So your lusty intern? Where is she?"

"You have to stop calling her that," said Derek.

"Lusty resident," said Abby.

"Or Meredith," said Derek.

"What?" said Meredith she was standing a few feet away with Cristina.

"He won't let me call you a lusty resident," she pouted. "It's very flattering actually...he says the nicest things about you...a little pukey though."

"Um...thank you," said Meredith. "I'm Meredith Grey first year resident."

"Nice to meet you," said Abby shaking her hand. "I'm Abby Hart, Cardio. If you need any dirt on Shep, I have a few incriminating pictures."

"I would like to see that," smiled Meredith.

"Oh I have lots," Abby smiled. "Shep before he discovered product, when he got so drunk he passed out and I dressed him up as a fairy princess...oh and when he streaked..."

"The meeting is starting," said Derek all but shoving Abby into the conference room.

"Ow," said Abby. "You know my arm is kind of attached to me."

"Well it would be quite an accomplishment if you could detach from it," said Derek.

"I wasn't going to tell her all your secrets," said Abby.

"Well I think you could leave out the streaking story," said Derek.

"That is a great story," said Abby. "If I wanted to tell an embarrassing story I would have..."

"We are not playing this game."

"Spoilsport," Abby pouted. "You never used to be such a grump."

"We are grown ups now," said Derek. "We save lives."

"Maybe you are," Abby snorted. "I say you are young as whoever you are..."

"I get it," said Derek. "Could you at least pretend to be a grown while we decide how to save this woman and her babies."

"Fine," said Abby. "Lets do it."

They all took their seats at the table, opened the patient's chart and started the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Wow that was long," said Abby. Richard had just ended the meeting and had decided to push the surgery until the next morning, to allow them to run more tests, stabilize the patient and Abby suspected to let her get some sleep. Addison had kept shooting her concerned glances through the whole thing.

"Dr. Hart I am Cristina Yang," said Cristina shaking Abby's hand vigorously.

"Uh hi," said Abby.

"I am very interested in Cardio," she said still shaking Abby's hand. "I have researched your work, and it's very impressive. You have worked with some amazing surgeons...not that you're not..."

"Give it up," smiled Abby. "It's nice to meet you Dr. Yang, I have heard a little about you."

"Uh...how?"

"Ah Dr. Yang," said Derek. "This is my old friend Abby Hart."

"We just met," said Abby. "One of your house mates?"

"No," said Derek.

"Abby do you have a minute?" said Addison swooping in.

"Sure," said Abby allowing Addison to lead her into the next corridor. "What's up?"

"When did you last sleep?" Addison demanded.

"Hi it's nice to see you too," said Abby.

"Abby."

"Monday," she said reluctantly.

"Three days ago," said Addison. "You need to go to your hotel room and get some sleep before tomorrow morning."

"I'll be fine," said Abby. "I don't need..."

"I am not letting you in that OR without at least a few hours sleep," said Addison.

"Letting me? You are not my boss anymore," said Abby. "I am not a resident anymore."

"Get some sleep!"

"I was planning to!" said Abby. "Excuse me I have to go and get my bags!"

"Wait!" Addison called as Abby was about to walk back through the doors they had just come through. "Are we okay?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Are we okay?" she repeated. "I'm sure you heard about me and..."

"We're fine," said Abby. "Now I really do have to sleep."

"Okay," said Addison. She sometimes forgot that Abby was a great surgeon, she still saw her as the college freshman that was constantly drinking coffee and losing her notes.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Abby.

"See you."

"Dr. Hart," said Lexie as she jogged over to her.

"May I help you?" asked Abby. She was actually starting to feel tired now, but she had no idea where her luggage was.

"I have your hotel reservations," said Lexie. "Your luggage has been delivered to your suite."

"Thank you," said Abby. "You're a lifesaver."

"I'm Dr. Grey," said Lexie. "I'm your intern."

"Nice to meet you," said Abby taking the key and pieces of paper from Lexie's hand. "I will be here early tomorrow morning around 5am, I will expect you to be here also."

"Absolutely."

"I want to run my own tests on the patient and the fetus'. I will also need all the recent echo results."

"Of course I will take care of it."

"Thank you," said Abby. She looked up and saw Mark heading straight for her, she didn't know if she wanted to run away or run towards him. He had been her best friend for so long and she missed his friendship more than she cared to admit, but on the other hand there was a lot of history there that complicated things. She didn't have time to run, because he was right in front of her.

"Abby," he said emotionless. He wasn't being cold but he didn't exactly sound thrilled to see her.

"Mark," she said mimicking his tone. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he said. "How are you?"

"Fine," she said.

"Do you know each other?" asked Lexie looking between her boyfriend and her new boss.

"We were roommates for a few years," said Abby causing Derek to snigger close by.

"During our residency," said Mark.

"Oh," said Lexie. "I never heard you mention that."

"Because I didn't," said Mark.

"Well it's nice to run into so many old friends," said Abby. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

"Sloan!" Abby called. She had arrived at the hospital an hour ago and had done all her prep work before the surgery. Mark had just arrived with Derek, Lexie had been at the hospital when Abby arrived.

"Yes," said Mark.

"I want to talk to you," she said. "In here will do."

"I have work to do," said Mark.

"I'm sorry did I use a timid questioning tone?" said Abby. "Because I meant get your ass in here and drop the attitude!"

"Fine," said Mark. He went into the exam room Abby had pointed to. She followed him inside. "So?"

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hi," he said his tone softening.

"Surprised to see me?"

"I had a little warning."

"Good," she said. "I'm sorry if I was odd yesterday...jet lag."

"You were fine."

"I started talking in Italian," said Abby. "I thought I was in Milan."

"Yeah then you thought you were in New York."

"That was a valid assumption when I saw Derek," said Abby. "Although he did email me and tell me about his move to Seattle...anyway jet lag is my story and I'm sticking to it."

"Good plan."

"How are you?" she asked. "It's been a really long time."

"I'm fine," said Mark. "How are you?"

"Fine," she said pouting childishly she added. "I just wanted to talk to you and...I don't know if you were...I just wanted to talk to you about nothing in particular."

"It's fine Abby," he said. "All of it is fine. It was time to move on, you did the right thing for your career and I won't fault you for that. We are fine."

"Good. I'd hate it if things were weird between us."

"We have known each other far too long for that," said Mark.

"I have missed you," she said.

"I've missed you too," said Mark. "Leaving the toilet seat up is not as much fun when you're not there to yell and scream at me about bruising your butt."

"You never did learn to just put the seat down," said Abby. "After nine years you think at least one thing would have stuck."

"You never left the seat up for me."

"Uh..."

"See!"

"Whatever," she muttered rolling her eyes.

"I really have got work to get done," said Mark. "It's a big surgery."

"You should have gotten here earlier," Abby smirked. "I was here at 5am."

"Some of us need to sleep," said Mark. "We can't all be freaks like you."

"But you wish you could be," said Abby. "Sleep is an inefficient waste of time."

"Some of us like to waste time sleeping," said Mark as he opened the door to leave. "I'm glad you're here Abs."

"Me too."

* * *

"That was an amazing surgery," said Lexie as she and Mark walked into Joe's that night.

"It was," said Mark. The surgery had gone even better than expected, Abby had proved why she was in so much demand that she was flown all over the world nothing could break her concentration during the surgery. "Drink?"

"Um...white wine please," said Lexie.

"Coming up," said Mark as he headed to the bar.

"Oh come on," he heard a familiar voice shout. "My mother could pitch better than that!" Mark looked over and there was Abby, sitting at the bar with a beer in her hand and her eyes glued to the TV, the Yankees were playing the Mariners. Abby didn't seem to care that she was rooting for New York team in the middle of a bar in Seattle, luckily Derek was sitting on the bar stool next to her.

"Joe," said Mark. "White wine, double scotch single malt." He looked up and saw some random guy, that was sitting on the bar stool on the other side of Abby, he leaned over and whispered something to Abby. Abby smirked and whispered something back.

"This must be so embarrassing for you," Abby said to Derek. "Seattle is getting hammered."

"I don't support the Mariners," said Derek.

"I know but the Mets are just plain humiliating."

"What did that guy say to you?" Derek asked.

"He wanted my phone number," said Abby.

"Ah," said Derek.

"I told him I was a lesbian and I was sleeping with your fiancée," said Abby. "He seemed to know who you were, I think he works at the...OH COME ON!"

"You know you're going to get lynched if you keep shouting for the wrong team, you're in Seattle now," said Mark as he stood behind Abby.

"I am not shouting for the wrong team," said Abby furiously. "Oh God if you tell me you have ditched the wonder that is being a Yankee fan..."

"I am just a little less vocal about it than you are," he smiled. "I'd like to keep my pretty face looking like this."

"It could do with some improvement," laughed Abby. "And you are a disgrace...Whoah did you see that?"

"Wow," said Mark. "They are actually winning."

"Damn right they are," said Abby.

"Mark," said Lexie sweetly. She had been sitting at a table waiting for him to bring their drinks over, when she spotted him talking to Abby. "Did you get the drinks?"

"Uh yeah," said Mark handing her a glass of wine. "I'll be right over."

"Are you and..." asked Abby pointing between Lexie and Mark.

"Yes," smiled Lexie. "We are together."

"Some things never change," she smiled. "I should have guessed."

"It's not like that," said Mark still barely glancing away from the TV. "It's not what you're thinking."

"You don't know what I'm thinking," said Abby turning her attention back to the game.

"I know what you're thinking," said Mark. "You're thinking that it is just me being me."

"And who are you today?"

"It's not what you think it is, between me and Lexie."

"Oh please this is classic Mark," said Abby. "You are dating an intern...is this the real thing?"

"It could be," said Mark defensively.

"I'm sure it is," said Abby her smile completely contradicting her statement. "Wasn't Addison the real thing? And before that there was Francie, Jade, Charlene and Kitty."

"Your point?"

"You know you would I had one, wouldn't you?" she smirked. It was so much fun getting Mark mad, he always made it so easy. "Whoah that was fast..."

"What?" Mark demanded angrily.

"The game is over," said Abby pointing to the TV. "I won."

"So?"

"Hey buddy," said Abby to the guy that had whispered something in her ear. "Twenty bucks."

"You know you could still give me your phone number even though I lost," said the guy as he handed her a twenty.

"I could," said Abby as she put the twenty on the bar to pay for her drinks. "But I don't wanna...I told you I was sleeping with his fiancée. Later Shep."

"Later," said Derek.

"Cheer up Sloan," said Abby. "I'm sure this is a deep meaningful union, just like it was with Jessie, Holly and Cindy."

"I hate you," Mark called after.

"Don't you wish that was true," Abby called over her shoulder, having to have the last word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Yes mother I had a check up last month," said Abby into her phone. She was standing at the nurses station at Seattle Grace, Richard had asked her to stay on for a few weeks since they were a Cardio surgeon down she had agreed because she had no plans for the next few weeks since she didn't work out of a regular hospital. "Yes I had the results of my smear they were normal. I know cervical cancer is a big deal...yes it can cause infertility..."

"What the hell..." Mark started as he overheard her conversation.

"My mother," Abby muttered.

"Say no more," said Mark, he knew Abby's mother pretty well and knew how she drove Abby insane.

"Yes...No...don't worry mother my ovaries are in tip top shape...yes my period is still regular...Mother you are being completely...No still not married...Yes I was tested when I had my smear test...No I'm actually working in a strip club I'm standing here in nothing but a pearl thong and oh listen my ovaries have imploded no grandchildren!" Abby slammed her phone done onto the desk. "She is insane!"

"Well you must get it from somewhere," said Mark.

"I have never given her any reason to believe that I will ever give birth and yet every week she is asking me about my hormone levels because did you know now that I am over thirty fertility rates just fall from now on," Abby ranted. "I can't wait for menopause!"

"I hear it's a blast."

"Yeah hot flashes and toy boys," Abby muttered furiously. "I hate talking to my mother."

"Your mother is..."

"Insane," Abby finished for him.

"One of a kind," he smirked.

"Easy for you to say, she likes you."

"She has good taste," said Mark. "Besides she is only concerned about..."

"She is concerned with getting me married to some rich, cold hearted, Jaguar driving, genetically perfect freak and spit out brats like there is no tomorrow," said Abby furiously. "She clearly has no idea who I am."

"Hmmmm I don't know, maybe a husband and kids would suit you."

"Not in this lifetime," said Abby scathingly.

"Touchy subject?" he teased.

"Hmmm," said Abby glancing across the open plan not able to look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly so that only she could hear. "Come on Abby, what did I say?"

"Nothing you didn't say anything," she said. "You know what...don't pay any attention to me! Jet lag or whatever."

"Men trouble?" Mark mocked. "Can't keep em' happy?"

"I keep them plenty happy," she said glaring at him. "My...boyfriend I guess is on a flight here right now."

"Your boyfriend."

"Yeah I hate the label," she grimaced. "But...never mind."

"Just say it," he said rolling his eyes.

"I don't know why he would want to come here," she said. "We had a fight before I left and that was three months ago...I assumed that meant a break up. What time frame equates a break up?"

"I...don't know what kind of time frame equates a break up," said Mark looking truly bewildered. "Are we still a couple? Which if we are I have cheated a lot."

"And that would be any different why? You screwed around when we lived together," she said.

"You didn't exactly live like a nun," Mark pointed out. "You were seeing that guy...Chad for five months."

"Six actually," she pointed it. She had had a lot of fun in those six months, it had driven Mark insane the fact that she had a boyfriend. He had sulked and growled a lot, had one night stands every night.

"Whatever," he snapped.

"So three months doesn't mean a break up?"

"To me it would," said Mark. "But hey maybe the guy is a freak."

"Maybe he is just coming to get his ring back...I didn't know if it was impolite to mail it or if I should insure it before I mailed it," she groaned. "What is the proper etiquette?"

"You're asking me?"

"Point taken," she said. "But you are like one of my oldest friends...not old in the sense that you fast approaching forty but old in the sense that I have known you for more than a third of my life. You should provide insight...because it is driving me insane, I don't know what to expect."

"Well I don't know," said Mark. "And ring? Are you telling me you were engaged?"

"No!" said Abby. "I wasn't anything. He was engaged and buying rings. I was...blindsided and busy and distracted."

"Hmmm the guy actually got a ring on your finger," Mark murmured. "Impressive."

"I never actually put the thing on," Abby confessed.

"Why am I not surprised?" laughed Mark. "What are you going to do?"

"See what he wants," she shrugged. "It couldn't be that bad...he proposed and I freaked out and left. Will he be mad at me?"

"Always a heart breaker."

"I hate you, you do know that right?" said Abby. "I was confiding in my oldest friend and you are mocking me."

"I would love to say that I was sorry," said Mark. "But I'm not. Your commitment issues always did amuse me."

"Yeah well you have your own set," she snapped. "I hate you."

"So you've said," said Mark as if he was bored beyond belief.

"Ugh you are so annoying!" she snapped as she stomped away.

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"That guy has been staring at you for an hour," said Mark. He was at Joe's with Derek. Abby was sitting at the bar talking to Meredith, for some bizarre reason they had become friends. Derek had no idea what they talked about and it was driving him insane, which only encouraged them. Some guy had not taken his eyes off of them since they came in, about half an hour ago Derek and Mark had decided that it was Abby he was staring at and not Meredith.

"I know," said Abby. "How is your date going?"

"Fine, how is yours?" Mark snapped.

"I'm thinking about letting her get to second or third base," said Abby. "A few more beers and she could take advantage of me, I'm a cheap drunk."

"I remember," said Mark dryly while Meredith giggled. "Do you want me to toss the guy out on his ass? It's a little creepy...stalker serial killer creepy."

"Well I'm not going to break first," said Abby.

"What?"

"That guy over there is her fiancé and she won't talk to him unless he talks to her first," said Meredith.

"So that is the freak?" said Mark.

"Yup," said Abby as she took another swig of her beer. "He has more willpower than I gave him credit for...I thought all brain surgeons were weepy Momma's boys."

"Hey," said Meredith.

"Derek is a Momma's boy," said Abby. "Deal with it and accept it."

"I like his Mom," Meredith protested.

"Oh his Mom rocks," said Abby. "I love her."

"I think Luke is breaking," said Meredith pointing over to where the guy that had been watching Abby had gotten up and walked over to the bar.

"You said that last time," said Abby. "Is it really wrong that I find this a total turn on? I never knew he could be so moody and silent. I like that scowl on his face."

"God help me," Mark muttered.

"Oh God wouldn't help you, you're going to hell for sure," said Abby. "Your husband is waiting for you."

"And yours is heading this way," smirked Mark as he lifted the drinks Joe had just placed on the bar and took them back over to his table.

"He is not my husband," Abby hissed viciously.

"Yet."

"Ugh," said Abby disgusted.

"So...you and Mark are really friends?" said Meredith.

"Most of the time," said Abby.

"You argue like an old married couple," said Meredith. "I can't imagine the two of you ever being a couple."

"You should have seen us when we lived together, it was a battlefield most of the time. And we weren't exactly a traditional couple," said Abby.

"Hmmm so what exactly were you like?" asked Meredith genuinely curious. "Derek has told me little bits but to be honest he just confused me more."

"Well what do you want to know?" asked Abby as she watched Luke sit back down at a table. "I have all night."

"Well how did you even meet them?"

"Well I met them at a party in my freshman year when I was 18, Mark, Derek and Addison were 25 in their last year of med school. Derek and Addison looked pretty horrified to be at kegger, Mark was well...he was chasing anything that walked past in a skirt. Soon it was my turn and by that time I was pretty repulsed by him, I had seen him gather dozens of phone numbers but according to him it was my lucky night because he had chosen to take me home. I'm sure you can imagine my reaction...Mark likes the chase and I gave him one hell of a chase."

"But twelve years later."

"Well it took about a year for me to even think about dating him, that was actually a really fun year. He likes to act like he is all cool and unshakable but you should have seen the jealous rages he flew into," Abby laughed. "But...I don't know I guess he grew on me, he ended up being my best friend."

"I still don't get it."

"There isn't really much left to tell," said Abby. "They graduated and started their internships, I was still at school. Neither me or Mark had the time or the desire for a full blown relationship, we saw each other and saw other people, it was the best of both worlds."

"But you lived together."

"That was a necessity at first," said Abby. "Then it just sort of worked. I know it sounds odd, everyone thought it was weird but it worked for us."

"But you..."

"Yeah it couldn't work forever, I got an offer I couldn't refuse so we ended it," said Abby. "Now I'm here, I guess you know what happened in between."

"Mark and Addison."

"Yeah that is gross," said Abby.

"Your fiance doesn't look happy," said Meredith looking at Luke.

"Thats because those two guys over there are trying to work up the courage to come and hit on us," said Abby barely looking up.

"Where?" asked Meredith looking around.

"To your left."

"Oh," said Meredith as she spotted two guys definitely heading their way. "What should we do?"

"Are you serious?" said Abby flatly. "Tell them you're engaged to Shep, preferably before Shep comes over here to tell them himself."

"Isn't that a little rude?"

"Shep has really softened you," said Abby. "From what I heard you used to be able to pick up losers like them in five seconds flat."

"Yeah he ruined me."

"You're wasting your time," said Abby as the guys stood next to them. "She's engaged to a cage fighter and I'm saving my virginity for my wedding night. I am looking for a deep, spiritual relationship with someone who...oh bye then!"

"Do you always do that?"

"Do what?" asked Abby.

"Nothing," Meredith laughed. "Oh you have broken him."

"Hmmm," said Abby. She looked up and saw that Luke wasn't sitting at his table, then she felt his hand grip around her forearm. "Yes?"

"You can either get to your feet and walk out of here with me, or I'll carry you out," said Luke grimly.

"Hmmm and the third option?" said Abby not even glancing up at him.

"I'll just go and see my cage fighter," said Meredith. "Be nice."

"I can't promise anything," said Abby. Then she turned on her stool to face Luke. "So my third option?"

"Come on," he said hauling her up by her arm. "I have had enough of this, we need to talk."

"I think I like this side of you, all moody and demanding," said Abby as she grabbed her purse and let Luke tow her out of the bar.

"Should we worry?" Meredith giggled. "He seemed a little...unbalanced."

"She brings that out in men," said Mark darkly. "I hauled her out of many bars over the years."

"And a circus," said Derek. "Do you remember it was right after the trapeze artists and you threw her over your shoulder and stormed off? We didn't hear from either of you for five days after that, what the hell were you doing?"

"Uh...since we are in the company of my current girlfriend's sister I am going to say that we studied for finals for those five days," said Mark.

"Oh come on," Meredith moaned. "It can't be that bad."

"No it probably was," said Derek. "Half the time they were together I was expecting them to tell me that they got drunk and married in Vegas...or that they were joining a religious cult..."

"We were young," Mark shrugged. "Not everyone got married right out of pre-school."

"So we shouldn't worry about her?" said Meredith still looking troubled.

"I'll call her later," said Mark. "But no you don't have to worry about her, making men insane is what she does best. She can handle herself just fine, trust me I have the scars to prove it."

"Okay," said Meredith. She knew that Lexie was having issues with Abby being in town, given her long history with Mark, and as her half sister Meredith shouldn't really be making friends with her. But there was something about Abby that Meredith really liked, she was dark and twisty but funny. She reminded her of a cross between Cristina and Izzie but something else as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Abby was in a foul mood the next day, she had gone into work but there were no good surgeries so she did stupid paperwork most of the day then taught the stupid interns. She was in no mood to be a good responsible teacher, she wanted to cut, she didn't care who or what she cut as long as she cut. She had had a fight with Luke the night before, he still wanted commitment and she still wasn't sure. He had agreed to stay in Seattle for a little while to give her time to think, but he wanted her to move back to New York permanently, no more traveling, he wanted them to buy a brownstone and get married. Abby had no idea how she felt about any of it, just that she was hesitating in fact hesitating was a mild word for what she was feeling. She thought she loved Luke but she wasn't entirely certain, she liked him he was nice, thoughtful, caring, sweet and safe. Luke was the safest option for her he truly adored her and she knew he would never hurt her. But was that enough of a reason to commit to someone.

So now she was at Joe's again, she was playing pool with complete strangers she had made nearly $200. She had been drinking for hours but she didn't feel drunk, just focused on the game she was playing against who she thought was an ER resident.

"Oh boy," said Derek as he and Mark walked into Joe's and saw Abby at the pool table.

"What?" said Mark then he spotted her. "Oh crap."

"Come on," said Derek heading to the bar. "Joe two double scotch single malts."

"Coming up," said Joe.

"How long as she been here?" Mark asked pointing to Abby.

"A while," said Joe. "Normally I would have put her in a cab by now, but she is handling her liquor well and hasn't caused any trouble."

"Yet," said Mark. "Has she eaten?"

"No," said Joe.

"Bring me a cheeseburger out," he said. "I'll take care of her."

"Good luck," said Joe. "She has been hustling the customers all afternoon."

"Wonderful," Mark muttered under his breath.

Ten minutes later Joe brought Mark a cheeseburger, he picked up the plate and carried it over the pool table where Abby had just finished playing a game.

"Eat this!" He said putting the plate on the table.

"I'm not hungry thanks," said Abby dully.

"Eat it."

"No thank you," said Abby.

"I'm not asking," said Mark.

"Why do you care if I eat?"

"Because I have surgery with you tomorrow morning," said Mark. "And if you don't eat you'll spend the whole time barfing and the patient will die."

"Play with me."

"What?"

"Play with me," she said. "I haven't had a challenging game all day, if you win I'll eat the damn burger."

"And if you win?"

"You leave me alone," said Abby. "You will not stop me from getting drunk and depressed."

"Fine," said Mark. "You can sing wind beneath my wings for all I care."

"Alright then pretty boy lets go," said Abby picking up her cue.

"So..." said Mark as he leaned over the pool table to break. "What has brought this on?"

"What do you mean?" said Abby watching him carefully. "I finished work and decided I wanted to play a few games, no big deal."

"Uh huh," said Mark not believing that for a second. "Did you argue with your fiancé?"

"He is not my fiancé," Abby growled.

"Your boyfriend, whatever," said Mark.

"No," said Abby.

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care if you believe me or not," said Abby.

"You will have to get over your commitment issues eventually, you know that right?" said Mark. Abby just looked ahead as if she hadn't heard him. "Seriously Abby, you'll end up an old maid."

"I'd rather be an old maid than a generic housewife with an alcohol problem and a painkiller addiction," said Abby. "And if I had to live in the suburbs I would drink and drink and drink."

"Come on anyone who knows you would know that," said Mark.

"I don't think he does," said Abby quietly. "He thinks that I am just scared."

"Aren't you?"

"No horrified."

"Do you love him?" Mark asked not looking Abby in the eye. The thought of Abby loving someone else made him uncomfortable, he knew it was silly but he still liked to think that he was the only one that had managed to stick in her life.

"Do you love Lexie?" Abby shot back.

"Fine we won't talk about it," said Mark. "I win."

"Not yet," said Abby. He still had to pot the eight ball, she still had another three. He smirked at her and potted his last ball.

"Eat up," he said handing her the plate.

"Thanks," she grumbled.

"You should go home and sleep," he said.

"I don't want to see him," said Abby.

"Can't run forever."

"I can try," said Abby.

"Be careful in here tonight," said Mark. "Seattle has some creeps."

"As opposed to the Saints of New York?"

"Just be careful, you know that you get like when you're drunk."

"Cheap and Cheerful," said Abby.

"Just be careful," he said sternly.

"Whatever you say Dad."

* * *

"Finally," Mark muttered a few hours later. He had been watching Abby hustle strangers for two hours, she was getting more and more competitive, it made him uneasy all she had to do was the say wrong thing to the wrong person...

"What?" said Lexie. She had been in the middle of telling him about the patient she had that day,

"It looks like she is finally getting a cab home," said Mark. "At least it's before she gets herself killed."

"Abby?" said Lexie. "Mark I think she is old enough to take care of herself."

"Yeah she can take care of herself but most of the time she doesn't," he said unaware of Lexie's sharp tone. "I bet that boyfriend of hers said something to her."

"I'm sure it isn't any of our business," said Lexie. "Can we please just forget about Abby for ten minutes?"

"I'm just going to make sure she gets a cab," said Mark getting to his feet. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Mark!" Lexie called after him. But he kept going, so she sighed and sat back down.

"Abby!" Mark called as he stepped outside into the rain. "Abby!"

"What?" he heard her call.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Oh I'm..." her voice became muffled and he heard a little scream. "Get the hell off me!"

Mark ran round the corner of the builder and saw Abby standing next to one of the guys she had beat at pool, he had hold of her arm.

"What is going on?" he demanded. Abby would never go into an alley with a strange guy for a quickie, never, under no circumstances no matter how low she was feeling.

"Someone is a sore loser," said Abby keeping her voice even.

"You cheated!" the guy growled.

"I didn't," said Abby outraged.

"I want my money back," he shouted then he added creepily. "I will take another form of payment."

"Alright," said Mark. He walked over to them, pulled Abby out of the way and swung a punch at him, knocking him into the wall. "Get out of here!"

"What the hell was that?" Abby shouted pushing Mark away from her. "Do you really think I can't handle myself?"

"This is a strange way to thank someone, even for you!" Mark shouted as he watched the guy run off.

"Thank you? Why would I thank you?" she shouted. "I do not need you to jump in on a white horse..."

"Can you see a horse anywhere?"

"It's a metaphor!" she shouted. "You shouldn't care about what happens..."

"Of course I should care what happens to you, I'm not going to let some creep do god knows what to you just because...In fact I don't even know why, please tell me oh wise one what shouldn't I care about what happens to you?"

"Because we are not together anymore! You have a girlfriend now, you can worry about her, carry her bags and...hold hands in public with her!" Abby shouted. "I can handle guys like that, I have been handling guys like that for a very long time."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way," said Mark. "I just wanted to make sure you got home to your fiancé alright."

"I'll be just fine," said Abby. "There is my cab."

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I'm sorry, I think I might be a freak" said Abby. She had literally bumped into Mark just minutes before their surgery, in the scrub room.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

"I heard I just wanted to make sure," said Mark.

"Very funny," she said rolling her eyes. She could tell by his playful tone that he wasn't really mad at her. "But I am sorry, I was a drunken mess."

"Well what else is new?"

"How is your hand?" she asked looking at his slightly bruised hand.

"Hurts like hell," he admitted.

"Should you be..."

"It will be fine," he insisted.

"Want me to kiss it better?" she said smiling wickedly at him.

"How are you?" he said glaring at her.

"Hungover," she said. "But I'll live."

"And things at home?"

"Uh...We should..."

"Come on," he said sternly. "I could get really mad, I saved you from a rabid sex fiend and you yelled at me for it."

"A rabid sex fiend, is that what he was?"

"Yes."

"Things at home are fine, good...great in fact," said Abby. "We're...getting married."

"What?" Mark gasped, he felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. That had been the last thing he was expecting.

"We're getting married," said Abby. "We had a long talk last night and...I said I agreed to marry him...so we're getting married...yeah I know it's scary."

"Yeah," he said numbly. "Why? You were so..."

"I don't know," said Abby. "He is a good man, he adores me and I don't know...I guess I just listened to you last night, you were right it's time for me to grow up. I mean you did it, so how hard could it be?"

"I didn't get married."

"No but you're heading that way," said Abby. "People have started taking bets on when you pop the question...not that it should influence you in any way but I have April."

"But...you...I...who...when..."

"You are going to have to pull yourself together," said Abby. "We have to slice a man's chest open."

"But..." Mark started but Abby had already walked into the OR.

She was getting married, that wasn't right. Abby didn't get married, she ran. She definitely shouldn't be marrying that Luke guy, she couldn't actually love him. No she wasn't getting married. Somewhere in her head she knew that, she had to know that. She was just doing this because she was scared, Abby was always scared of something, she always wanted to want to safe option but she could never quite bring herself to actually want it.

* * *

"Hello Dr. Grey," said Abby later that day. She was sitting at a window sill on the ground floor, Lexie had been hovering near her for a few minutes, now she was standing decisively in front of here. "Is everything alright?"

"What is going on between you and Mark?" Lexie stammered.

"What do you mean?" said Abby. She had a feeling that this conversation would be coming, people always thought their relationship was weird. "Are you asking me if I'm sleeping with him?"

"Yes."

"No I am not sleeping with him," said Abby. "There is nothing romantic between us anymore. I got engaged last night."

"Oh...congratulations," said Lexie. "I...I guess, when is the wedding?"

"I don't know yet," said Abby. "I was thinking about just sneaking off to Vegas and getting it over with."

"I'm sorry," said Lexie. "I just...Mark is..."

"He is hard to read sometimes," said Abby understandingly. "He's just not that into talking about feelings and relationship stuff."

"I noticed."

"You seem to be good for him, he is much better behaved these days," said Abby. "You don't have to feel threatened by me. Mark is my best friend in the world, that sounds pretty tragic but there it is."

"I...I..."

"Look you don't know me, but I am a mess I have more issues than I could count. Mark is a great guy and you seem to have tamed him, something I could never do, I never stopped him from sleeping around. You win, you can keep him and love him and let him love you. I never allowed myself to do that."

"Well he obviously wasn't the guy for you, if you're engaged now?" Lexie laughed nervously.

"Exactly," said Abby. "I should be getting back upstairs, have a nice day."

"You too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Alright, tell me what you think of Seattle?" Abby demanded the next day.

"What?" said Meredith. "It's 6am."

"So? What do you think of Seattle? Good? Bad? Ugly?"

"Wet," said Meredith. "Windy and bloody."

"Is bloody a good thing?"

"It can be," said Meredith. "Ask them vague questions."

"Oh Derek, Mark Seattle over New York, yes or no."

"Yes," said Derek.

"Can someone answer me without that sappy I found the love of life in this city so I love it look on their face?" snapped Abby.

"Why do you care about our opinions on Seattle?" said Mark.

"Well it's just I...information is the key...I just..."

"Richard offered you a long term contract," said Derek.

"Maybe."

"Oh here we go," Mark muttered. "I thought you were getting married and moving back to New York."

"Well...that was the plan," said Abby. "I like to have options."

"You always did," said Mark coldly.

"Come on Dr. Grey, lets leave them to it. This will turn nasty," said Derek leading Meredith away.

"What is your problem?" said Abby. "How does it affect you one way or the other where I live or who I marry?"

"It doesn't."

"Well then...you don't have an opinion, I can do what I want!"

"You don't even know what you want," snapped Mark. "This about you and your commitment crap. God forbid you commit to a contract that doesn't end in three months!"

"My commitment crap!' Abby snapped raising her voice. "Are you serious? You are the kind of one night stands, you bang nurses and interns and anything else that doesn't take too much effort!"

"As opposed to you and your deep meaningful relationships," Mark shouted.

"August 5th," she shouted back, holding up her left hand to show her engagement ring. "Save the date, baby!"

"Oh come on!"

"By the way how is your wife?"

"You're not seriously getting married?"

"Wanna bet?"

"$50 says you don't marry that guy!"

"You're on!"

"You can't marry someone just to spite me!"

"I can and I will!" Abby shouted.

"Enough," Richard shouted across the open plan.

Mark and Abby immediately went from looking furious, to looking at the ground like guilty toddlers.

"I'm out of here," Abby muttered grabbing her bag from the nurses station.

"I'm not even surprised."


End file.
